


Helping the Tree Grow

by mrscultureclub



Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Omorashi, Omovember, peeing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: A Queen omorashi story about Freddie and his favorite backyard tree.
Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718635
Kudos: 4





	Helping the Tree Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is just a friendly reminder that this story is completely fictional. I have no affiliation with the members of Queen and this story was written just for fun. Also, if you don't like omorashi, then I suggest you don't read this. However, if you do like these kinds of stories, I hope you enjoy what I wrote.
> 
> Thanks.  
> 😊❤

**It was a warm, bright Sunday afternoon. Because it was so nice outside, Freddie had decided to spend some time in the backyard, armed with a notebook and a pen just in case inspiration struck for some lyrics. After all, a singer always needed to be prepared. Everything seemed to be going well.**

**Then suddenly, Freddie felt the familiar, yet strong urge to take a leak. He wasn't worried however, in fact, he felt happy. Smiling, he knew there was no need to go back inside. Because, in a shady spot off to the side, stood his favorite tree...and he was always happy to "water" it and help it grow.**

**Making his way towards his special spot, Freddie quickly unzipped his trousers and situated himself just so. He let out a happy sigh of relief as he let go. The loud splashing of his steady stream mingled with the soft sounds of the cool breeze and the birds chirping around him. Freddie was very happy knowing he was helping his favorite tree to grow big and tall.**

**THE END**


End file.
